


Hello Stranger

by sodapeach



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just cute for no reason i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: While hanging out with one of his schoolmates, Seungsik gets hit on by a guy working at the boardwalk, and Byungchan tries to save the day.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 29
Kudos: 198





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I blinked and wrote this 😳 
> 
> This was kind of a dynamic study for a different work not set in the same universe so I wanted to practice, but I didn’t know it would become a whole fic on its own. 
> 
> I really hope you like it!!!

The weather was hot as the school year came to an end. Seungsik and Byungchan got out of their classes early for the day thanks to their exam period, and the two of them decided to go over to the boardwalk for burgers and ice cream.

Seungsik was two years ahead of Byungchan, but they were both on the student council and had become friends taking care of things the school’s faculty didn’t feel like doing themselves. Seungsik was the senior class president while Byungchan was the council secretary, and neither of them really did much other than beef up their college applications.

It was May, and the sun was out in full force. Seungsik’s graduation was just around the corner and, the closer it came, the worse his senioritis got, and that was the reason for a straight A student with perfect attendance to want to leave campus as quickly as possible.

He had wanted to go home and take care of some things, but Byungchan was hungry, and it wasn’t often that they got to hang out outside of school.

“I’m starving,” he said.

“Me too,” Seungsik agreed. He looked around, covering his eyes from the sun’s glare. “Where should we go?”

“Maybe somewhere closer to the pier,” he said. “I wanna feel like I’m on vacation.”

“Finals killing you already?” Seungsik laughed. He tugged at the hem of his uniform still tucked neatly into his khaki trousers, feeling the sweat-soaked fabric peel back from his skin. It was too hot to wear a button up shirt and a sweater vest, but the academy they went to kept it so cold on the inside for their own “ability to concentrate” that it hardly ever mattered unless they wandered off.

“Yeah, I don’t know how people do this every year,” he said. “I feel like if I solve any more equations, I’m accidentally going to open up a time traveler’s portal.”

“Say hi to Shakespeare for me,” he said.

Byungchan hissed and covered his ears. “Oh my god, anyone but him. I've been having nightmares about Macbeth for a week.”

“You know, if it gets too hard, you could always drop out,” Seungsik teased. “Or get a tutor.”

He groaned. “I don’t think I can stomach any more teaching.”

“I’ve heard Hanse is great at literature,” he said mischievously. “Among other things.”

“How did you know,” Byungchan asked with burning red cheeks. 

“I know everything,” he joked.

“Tell me something else you know,” a third person said. 

The two of them stopped in their tracks once he got their attention. The voice belonged to a guy not much older than them working at a surfboard rental booth on the boardwalk. He wore dark sunglasses with wired rims perched on a perfectly sharp nose and a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut out and down the sides exposing his ribcage, and he looked at them both like he was amused they were out there standing dumbfounded before him.

“What do you wanna know,” Seungsik asked, a faint smile on his own lips. Byungchan cut his eyes at him in surprise, not knowing him as a person who could be considered bold to a complete stranger.

“What you’re doing so far away from school,” the guy asked. His tongue slipped out to lick his lips as he spoke, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth so bright, Seungsik almost forgot what he was saying.

He swallowed, feeling nervous all the sudden. “We got out early.”

The other guy hummed. “You two have a good day at school?”

“Exams,” Seungsik said, unbothered by the way he stared at him even through his glasses.

“What are you doing now?”

“I know you’ve gotta sell surfboards by, like, chatting up your customers, but are you allowed to ask that,” Byungchan eyed him cautiously.

“I’m just feeling nosy,” he laughed. “Sorry, it gets lonely out here and your friend looks nice.”

Byungchan, who had been otherwise ignored, could sense the tension between them and decided to save his friend from the horrors of getting hit on by some neighborhood weirdo. 

“Sorry, he’s got a boyfriend,” Byungchan said, leading Seungsik away. “Big, scary dude. I think he’s in a gang.”

The guy laughed brightly. “Is that your type, baby? Big and scary and in a gang?”

Seungsik blushed at the word and shook his head.

“No,” he laughed. “I don’t go for bad boys. But we better get going. Good luck finding a better customer.”

“Good luck with your exams,” he smiled, not nearly as hurt as he could have been for someone who had been publicly rejected.

Byungchan pulled Seungsik away who had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Once they were far enough from the booth, he lowered his voice and leaned towards Seungsik.

“That was crazy,” he whispered.

“Was it?” Seungsik asked at a normal volume.

“That guy was totally hitting on you,” he said.

“Was he?” He laughed. “That’s new.”

“Aren’t you freaked out?”

He shook his head. “Nah, he was just playing around. Like he said, he was probably bored.”

Byungchan hummed and nodded as they continued forward down the boardwalk towards the restaurant. “He was kinda hot though.”

Seungsik laughed so hard he almost choked. “Yeah, he was.”

“If you don’t go for it, maybe I should,” he said, looking over his shoulder back in the booth’s direction. 

“Worry about your exams,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think your parents are going to let you anywhere near here if you fail them anyway.”

Byungchan gasped. “You’re right! I’ve gotta hurry home and study!”

“Now?!”

“After we eat,” he said.

“Good, I’m starving,” Seungsik said before reaching up to scratch his own throat. “And a little thirsty.”

  
  


Later that evening, Seungsik sat on his bed propped up against his headboard in a different high school team’s t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

His books were spread across the blue and white checkered bedspread, and he had a half eaten bag of chips just within reach in case he needed to recharge. 

He tilted his head to each side with an equally loud crack and yawned. He couldn’t wait until the school year was over. He was going to sleep for a full month, but that wouldn’t happen if the rhythmic tap on the window had anything to do with it. He smiled to himself and rolled off the bed and pulled the curtain back revealing a familiar face.. 

Seungwoo sat on the rooftop outside of his window, patiently waiting to let him in. The butterflies from earlier all came back at once, and he was glad that he hadn’t yet gotten used to them. He hoped he never did.

“Are you going to let me in,” Seungwoo said sweetly once Seungsik slid the window up.

“Why didn’t you use the front door,” he whispered. 

Seungwoo groaned as he crawled through, almost tumbling to the ground. “This way’s more fun.”

“Is it,” he laughed, watching him clumsily hop up to his feet.

“Of course,” he said, brushing himself off.

Seungsik climbed back on his bed and tucked his legs beneath himself to get comfortable before Seungwoo joined him.

“Do you want something to eat? Mom saved you a plate,” he offered.

Seungwoo sulked and looked away. “Maybe you should give it to your boyfriend instead.”

“Oh my god,” he said, pulling Seungwoo to him who didn’t waste a second before wrapping his arms around the trunk of his torso before collapsing into a long pile of goo. “You could have said something.”

“ _ You _ could have said something,” he pouted.

“Listen, Byungchan’s nosy and he’s got a big mouth, and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Ashamed of your big bad boy boyfriend who’s probably in a gang.”

“I said no such thing,” he said. “He made that up because he thought he was protecting me! I swear!”

Seungwoo hummed. “I could be bad if you want.”

“I don’t want,” he said, tilting his chin up for a kiss. “I want you like you are.”

Seungwoo smiled against his mouth and pushed himself up to kiss him properly. “You’re pretty when you’re flustered.”

“I’m not flustered,” he insisted. 

“Not now,” he said. “Earlier when I was hitting on you you were a red faced mess.”

“Shut up,” he whined “I was not!”

“Mhm,” he said in a cute but annoying way, moving ever so slightly to leave a trail of kisses across his cheek. “You were embarrassed.”

_ “Baby,”  _ Seungsik repeated, mocking him. “What was that?”

“I wanted to see how far I could take it,” he said. “I should have asked for your number.”

“What would you have done if I gave you the wrong number,” he laughed.

“Well, I would have called it right there to watch you explain your way out of that,” Seungwoo said. “It’s only fair.”

“You’re so evil,” he said, kissing him again. “Are you staying over tonight?”

Seungwoo scrunched his nose and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Why not,” he whined. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Because,” he said, sitting back up before poking Seungsik in the chest.  _ “You’ve  _ got exams to study for, and I don’t want to be a distraction.”

Seungsik reached up and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, letting their hands fall between them. “It’s not fair you don’t have to go to school anymore.”

“I’m taking a gap year,” Seungwoo said, matter of factly.

“Bum,” he teased, squeezing his hand.

“You’re the one who wanted to go to college together,” he pouted.

“It’s not my fault you’re old,” Seungsik said.

_ “One year,”  _ he said. “I am only  _ one year  _ ahead of you.”

“Not anymore,” he said with a smile. Soon they would start college together and both be freshmen on the same campus for the first time since they had known each other. Seungwoo had been Seungsik’s neighbor for most of his life, but they never crossed paths together outside of their little bubble unless they went on dates.

He couldn’t remember who confessed first, but it was so long ago that he doubted Seungwoo remembered either. He couldn’t remember a time where it wasn’t the two of them against the world, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way, and he hadn’t kept him a secret on purpose. It was just that he was afraid something as stressful as school would bleed into that happy little bubble if he ever let the two worlds collide. 

“Not anymore,” Seungwoo repeated. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth before nuzzling his nose in his cheek.

“Hey!” He said, giggling at the baby that had taken over. 

“My Sikie,” he said cutely before leaving behind more kisses.

Seungsik pulled back and looked down at their hands, earning a concerned look from Seungwoo. “I have something I need to ask you.”

“What is it,” his face dropped.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad!” He assured him. “I’m just awkward, is all.”

“Oh,” he relaxed. “What is it?”

“I was wondering,” he started. “If you would come to my graduation ceremony.”

“What if your friend calls security on me,” Seungwoo teased.

“I will tell him tomorrow that you’re my boyfriend,” he laughed. “But also if I had told him when we saw you, he would have wanted to stay and ask you a bunch of questions, and I didn’t want to get you in trouble with your boss. When did you get a job, by the way?”

“Not long ago,” he said. “I was going to wait until after your exams were over to tell you, but I got a summer job to save up some extra money before we left.”

Seungsik pouted. “I won’t get to spend the summer with you?”

Seungwoo moved to sit at the back of the bed and pulled Seungsik to his chest, compelled by instinct upon seeing his lower lip jut out. “I’ll only work three days a week. That’s enough to give you a break from me, don’t you think?”

“I don’t want a break from you,” he said, sulking. 

Instead of answering, Seungwoo left a kiss on top of his head and took a deep breath, breathing him in. They sat together for a while with Seungsik clinging onto him, letting themselves fall deep into their own thoughts and worries for the future. This was as close as they could get to starting a life together at the stage they were at in their own individual lives, and the closer they got to it becoming a reality, the more self doubt they both held inside.

But Seungsik didn’t want to sulk, and he certainly didn’t want to worry. He would rather share a laugh with him and a few more kisses before they had to part ways for the night.

He reached up and took Seungwoo’s earlobe in his fingers. 

“I’m thinking about getting my ears pierced after I finish school,” Seungsik said. “What do you think?”

Seungwoo scrunched his nose. “I’m a bad influence on you.”

“I could buy a pair, and we could each wear one,” he said. “Couple earrings.”

Seungwoo’s cheeks flushed as he turned away.

“What do you think,” Seungsik sat up to face him. “We’ve never done anything like that before.”

“I like it,” he said shyly.

Seungsik leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. “See, I should get my ears pierced.”

“I feel exploited,” he swatted at him. “You’ve used me.”

“The ends justify the means,” he said. “We get to have couple jewelry, and I get to look cool for my first day of college.”

Seungwoo rolled his eyes. “There’s no one cooler than you.”

“Yes, there is,” he said quietly, before Seungwoo pulled him closer for a final kiss.

“Who,” he asked, pulling away slightly to let him answer and indulge him.

Seungsik closed his eyes and hung his head, too shy to say it, but Seungwoo was just cheeky enough to know exactly who he was talking about.

“I can’t wait to show up to your graduation,” he said, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m going to show up in a leather jacket with a chain around my neck.”

“Don’t forget those sunglasses you were wearing earlier,” he said, muffled by Seungwoo’s shoulder.

“Sikie!” Seungwoo gasped, and he was met by a happy fit of giggles from a boy who did in fact have a boyfriend, but not one who was big or scary nor was he in a gang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!! I know the twist was cheesy, but I hope it was cute anyway 😭 please let me know if you liked it or if you want more short 2seung one shots!
> 
> I can be found on twitter @hugsubin


End file.
